1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of dividing encoded data into a plurality of pieces of partial data for transmission, by taking into consideration a transmission data size, when original data is encoded into encoded data and the encoded data is transmitted based on Bluetooth between a User Equipment (UE) and a beacon device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bluetooth is a standard for wireless communication among devices in a short range with a low power, and is applied to various service fields.
The service fields where Bluetooth is currently applied include portable phones, clocks, sports, healthcare fields, sensors, device controlling, and the like. In particular, the example thereof may include an entry identification service that identifies the entry of a User Equipment (UE), and provides additional information to the identified UE.
In the case of the entry identification service, a UE connects to a beacon device in a shop, and data communication is executed based on Bluetooth between the UE and the beacon device, and thereby, the service is implemented.
However, Bluetooth is based on low-power wireless communication, and thus, a transmission data size that is allowed for each device is limited, which may be a hindrance to enlarging a service area through various data transmission.